


Unfinished Business - A Short Ficlet

by Trixie_Baggins



Series: Unfinished Business [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_Baggins/pseuds/Trixie_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken promise fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business - A Short Ficlet

There was a knock at the door and Dis looked up. She wiped her eyes before moving across the small house that she called home. But it wasn't home, not anymore. Because 'home' was where they were, but they were never coming back here. When she opened the door, she was not expecting the person standing before her to be standing before her. 

 

It was a young she-elf, with an older elf standing behind her. He was blond, and was holding the two horses, presumably the ones they arrived on. 'Ma'am, you don't know me, but my name is Tauriel.' Dis nodded, but she was still unsure why the red-head was in front of her. 'I met your son during his.....stay in Mirkwood. And I was at the Battle of the Five Armies.'

 

Another nod. 'How can I help you?'

 

'Your son entrusted me with something that he promised to bring home to you. As I'm sure you've heard, he's unable to do that. I just wanted to return this to where it belonged.' The elf laid a black stone, smooth on both sides with Dwarf runes on one of them onto Dis's hand. 

 

Another word was not said, Tauriel didn't think one was appropriate, and Dis was too moved to speak. The two elves got back on their horses and rode away. Dis would never see them again, and they would never see her.


End file.
